


For the ones still right here

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Sad Ending, The author has no idea where this idea came from and would like to apologize for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about Hen and one of the saddest day of her new medical career.WARNING again, this story includes thedeath of a main character, proceed with cautionBeta byToughPaperRound, all remaining mistakes are mine. English is not my first language.Title from Lukas Graham - Not a Damn Thing Changed
Relationships: Athena Grant & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	For the ones still right here

She should be standing in the Grant-Nash garden, listening to her friends renew their vows, surrounded by the family they built with the 118. 

Smiling and laughing. Eating cake.

Instead, she’s assisting her mentor on a patient that was being wheeled in as she was about to clock out.

Instead, she’s calling the time of death for the first time in her career.

She should be toasting to more happy years.

Instead, she’s barely holding back her tears and rage, staring at the sergeant killed in crossfire.

She shouldn’t have to stand in the Grant-Nash garden, listening to a eulogy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance!  
> Also on tumblr for reblogs [here.](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/622002626855337984/for-the-ones-still-right-here)  
> Like always, my heart flutters at the sight of kudos, emojis and comments ♥


End file.
